With video piracy becoming more rampant by the day, it is becoming more desirable to have a method for identifying whether a video recording or video transmission is originating from an authorized source. Source or tape identification processes using the data transmission capability of the vertical interval have been known to those skilled in the art. However such system suffer from the ease of eliminating the source identification data by blanking and reinsertion techniques. The source identification or "fingerprint" systems known do not transmit the data during the active time of the video signal.
One form of video piracy has been to use a video camera to record the picture and sound off the screen and speakers in a theater displaying a movie. Admittedly this method produces a very inferior copy. However, in certain parts of the world, generally outside of the United States, such a copy is acceptable. The use of video movie projection systems in theaters is becoming more popular. Generally, these systems incorporate a form of video scrambling to protect the electronic video signals prior to projection. However, vertical interval source identification and video scrambling do not protect the projected image once the signal has been descrambled.
A method of source identification of movie and other material is needed to provide a source code to reduce the likelihood of illegal copying and if such copying is done, identify the theater or source of the duplication.